petite vengeance entre nous
by Malicia Conroy
Summary: Narcissa, une française, entre à Poudlard pour faire la connaissance de son frère, mais entre temps, elle se laisse séduire par Severus, Lucius est jaloux et s'en mêle, et son frère n'aime pas sa du tout!
1. Default Chapter

**Petite vengeance entre nous…**

C'est ma première fic, mais y'en aura plein d'autre, celle ci raconte l'histoire amoureuse le Lucius et de Narcissa, ils se déteste mais ils vont passer un accord, faire croire à leur fausse relation amoureuse, rien que pour ce venger, cette histoire ira loin, même plus loin que la fin de l'année, jusqu'à la naissance Drago, vous saurez comment Lucius échappera à Azkaban…

**Chapitre 01 : frère et sœur**

Narcissa était vraiment belle, elle était intelligente mais surtout rusé, elle allait rentrée à Poudlard pour la première fois de sa vie, avant elle était à Beauxbastons, en France avec sa mère, elle en avait marre d'entendre sa génitrice lui crier après à cause de ses résultats scolaire très bas. Dans la normal, elle était d'une grande blondeur, mais tout le monde lui disait qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère avec ses cheveux parfaitement platine, toujours bien coiffé, elle décida d'utiliser une formule pour avoir les cheveux noir et indiscipliné , son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux turquoise, mélanger à un bleu azur très intense, n'importe qui aurait pu tomber amoureux de ses yeux magnifique, ses formes généreuse et sa taille mince lui offrait une silhouette affolante….

Et dire qu'elle allait revoir son frère, enfin ! celui qu'elle n'avait as revue depuis le divorce de leur parent, depuis leur 10 ans, elle était tout excité de commencer sa 7ème année.

Elle prit le train et chercha dans tout les compartiments Sirius, et puis elle fut bousculer par une certaine…

Salut je m'appelle Lily Evans, et toi ?

Narcissa Black, et tu es…dit-elle en grimaçant.

Je suis préfet en chef ! dit joyeusement la rouquine.

Je m'en fous de sa ! je remarque juste que tes moldut ! cracha t-elle.

Lily était bouche bée, « comment cette fille osait-elle me dire sa ? pour qui elle se prend celle là ? on dirait Malfoy !» la rouquine sortit de ses pensées en voyant Séverus Rogue arriver.

Cet homme avait des cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombait sur le visage, même avaec un nez diforme, il était beau garçon, avec une légère carrure.

Alors Evans ? on s'engueule avec les nouveaux ? sourit-il

Nouveaux ? Lily regarda la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est ce que sa peux vous faire si je suis nouvelle ! cracha Narcissa.

Quel caractère, miss Black…

La fermeRogue ! cracha Lily

Je t'ai pas parlé espèce de sale sang de bourbe !

Je t'emmerde ! cria Lily, se qu'elle n'aurait pas dut faire car Mc Gonagall se tenait derrière elle, elle ne dis pas un mot, elle prit simplement le bras de Lily et partit dans un compartiment au loin. Narcissa etSéverus restèrent seul dans le couloir.

Séverus Rogue…dit-il.

Narcissa Black…dit-elle en le regardant de haute en bas.

Tu relooke souvent les gens comme sa ? demanda t-il en souriant

Oui, surtout quand ces « gens » sont particulièrement à mon goût…

Dois je prendre sa pour une invitation ?

Faut pas rêvé !! elle s'approcha deSéverus et sourit puis elle continua son chemin.

Tu n'aime pas les molduts à ce que j'ai pue entendre…

Je les haie…dit-elle simplement sans se retourner, puisSéverus sourit de la façon d'on elle avait dit sa et ilcontinua son chemin vers son compartiment.

**Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois, bien sur il y en aura plus, mais il me faudrait des reviews pour m'encourager…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **Narcissa entre dans le grande salle, le professeur lui met le choixpeau, mais celui ci ordonne que c'est à Narcissa de choisir, entre Griffondor et Serpentard, que va t-elle faire ? et puis son frère est très différent de ce qu'elle attendais, va t-elle choisir de changer pour lui ou de rester une allumeuse persécutant les molduts ? suspence…


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 02 : un choix décisif

Nracissa commence sa 7ème année à Poudlard, étant nouvelle, elle devra passer par le choixpeau. Le train s'arrêta la jeune fille préféra rester seule, elle c'était changer pour mettre sa robe de sorcière, comparer aux autres, sa robe n'avait aucune couleur, comme celles des premières année, arriver à l'école, elle suivit le professeur Mc Gonagall qui marchait devant tout le monde. Dans les escalier, juste avant d'entrée dans la grande salle, elle lui parla :

Bonsoir Melle Black, je suis ravi de vous avoir dans notre école…sourit le professeur de métamorphose. Vos professeurs mon énormément parler de vous, ils disent que vous êtes incroyablement intelligente et que vous possédez un grand sens du mérite et de la discipline…

Vraiment ? ils disent sa…sourit-elle, j'avoue avoir un don pour discipliner les jeunes élèves voulant faire les plaisantins, ce qui je trouve doit être exaspérant pour vous professeur…dit-elle poliment en bombant le torse et en se tenant droite.

oooh. Se plaignit le prof. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez, ils m'épuisent…

Il y en a beaucoup ?

Pas trop mais 4 en particulier, on les a surnommés les maraudeurs ! pff ! quel sottise…un conseil miss Black, si vous faîte leur connaissance, évitez les ! par pitié!

ne vous en faîte pas, je fera attention…sourit-elle.

Puis les 2ème, les 3ème, 4ème, 5ème, 6ème, les 7ème et enfin les dernière année entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à leur table respective, quelque regard masculin se posait sur la jeune fille qui apparemment aime sa, au point où elle faisait quelques petits clin d'œil ici et là en souriant. Par contre pour les filles, c'était limite si elle leur cracha dessus…(lol !)

Puis elle vit les portes se refermer et des élèves arriver, apparemment des premières années, les toutes nouvelles, le professeur fit un bref discours et ils entrèrent, malheureusement pour elle, elle devait suivre ses gamins et passer en même temps qu'eux, ce qui la fit grimacer.

Ils avancèrent, elle regardait les couleur du ciel dans le château, c'était une belle nuit, avec quelques étoiles légèrement allumée. Elle fouilla la pièce et chercha désespérément son frère, de plus elle savait qu'il était beau, les cheveux noir et en bataille, et très…foufou !

Puis le professeur Mc Gonagall prit un parchemin et le déroula après que le choixpeau est fait une petite chanson, elle appela toute les élèves, jusqu'aux dernier, il devait y en avoir une centaine ! et puis enfin le directeur se leva alors que Narcissa était toujours en train d'attendre au milieu de l'allée centrale de la salle. A côté d'elle il y avait la table des Griffondors et de l'autre celle des Serpentards, elle regarda un jeune de plus près, il était brun, les cheveu en bataille, les yeux marron, plutôt mignon la regardait comme si il la connaissait. Puis il mit un coup de coude un son voisin qui discutait avec une joli fille, celui ci se tourna vers son ami et regarda Narcissa et la fixa comme ci il la connaisssait, étrangement, elle avait ce sentiment. La brunette quand à elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, était ce son frère ? devait elle dire quelque chose ? elle décida de ce taire et de regarder le directeur, et de ne plus s'occuper de cette homme…

Bonjour chers élèves ! dit Dumby. Voici que commence une nouvelle année, qui j'espère sera bonne pour tous…

Ouais sauf pour las abruti dans nos genres…murmura Peter.

En plus l'école en est remplie ! la galère…plaisanta James.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, une nouvelle élève sera avec nous : je vous présente Melle Narcissa Cléante ! des chuchotements se firent entendre après le nom de famille de la demoiselle, cela faisait très français. Elle vient faire ses études dans notre école cette année, auparavant elle était de Beauxbaton, et puis je pense entre nous que le changement ne fais pas de mal…sourit-il. Alors je vous en serais reconnaissant de lui accorder votre gentillesse, et qu'elle soit comme chez elle…

Ouais sans oublier qu'elle est chez nous…grogna Lily.

Depuis quand t'es méchante ? sa te ressemble pas…

Je tes rien demander James, et puis si j'ai envie d'être mauvaise, je le serais ! ok !

Tous murmuraient pour ne pas se faire entendre, le directeur lui disait le règlement au nouveaux arrivants. Sirius continuait de la regarder, en cherchant dans sa mémoire :

Sirius ? c'est bon, t'es amoureux ? plaisanta Peter

je lai déjà vue quelque part cette nana…où j'en sais rien…dit il soucieusement.

Je pense qu'il serait temps de vous choisir une maison approprié Melle Cléante. Mc Gonagall prit le choixpeau, Narcissa s'avanca, s'assit et le choixpeau resta silencieux sur sa tête, mais que ce passait-il ?

Alors ? s'impatienta le professeur de métamorphose. Où doit-elle allez ?

bonne question…je ne sais pas…c'est très dur à choisir, elle peut aller dans n'importe quel maison de cette école…

vous ne pouvez pas choisir ? vraiment ? alors comment va t-on faire ?

Laissons la choisir…alors Narcissa : dans quelle maison voudrais tu aller ? tu peux aller chez les Serdaigles, les Pouffsoufles, les Serpentards, ou les Griffondors…choisie. Proposa t-il

Dit moi les animaux qu'y représentent ses animaux…dit-elle simplement.

Le choixpeau surpris de l'arrogance de la jeune fille, elle aurait pu demander les qualité des maisons à la place des emblèmes…

IL y un serpent, un Griffon, un aigle…

Le serpent c'est Serpentard ? n'est ce pas ? coupa t-elle

Oui…veux tu aller dans cette maison ? celle des rusés…une fois de plus il fut coupé.

Dis moi tu connais un certains Sirius Black ?

Oui…il est à Griffondors, pourquoi ?

pour rien, mais si imaginons que je ne me plaise pas dans la maison des serpents, pourrais-je changer ?

heu…je ne sais pas…mais je pense que oui…

Donc tu choisie les Serpents ?

on m'appelle pas la vipère pour quedal ! aller met moi dans cette maison…

Cette maison est idéale pour toi, tu es arrogante…SERPENTARD ! cria t-il.

Elle se leva, et alla à la table des serpents, où plusieurs garçons l'accueillir, elle se fit très vite des amies. Pendant le repas, elle parla avec des filles de son âge, elle raconta son passé, la France et tout le tralala :

Dite moi, vous ne connaisseriez un certain Sirius Black ?

Ohhh ! crièrent plusieurs d'entres elle en même temps. Lui ! que oui on le connaît ! c'est un canon !

A se point là?

c'est un trop bo-goss !

Et vous pourriez me le montrer ? l'une d'elle le montra du doigt et cria sans faire attention s'y il entendait ou pas. C'est lui Sirius Black !

celui ci se retournit en fronçant les sourcils et demanda qu'y l'avait appeler :

C'est elle ! elle voulait savoir qui t'était…

Merci lise ! grogna t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Pourquoi tu voulais savoir qui j'était ?

Tu ne me reconnaît pas ?

je devrais ?

Tu connais une certaine : Eva Cléante ?

Bien sur ! c'est ma mère ! pourquoi ?

tu vois toujours pas qui je suis ?

Non ! bas dit !

C'est moi Narcissa !

je connais beaucoup de Narcissa

tu as beaucoup de sœur !

Il resta bouche bée, sa sœur !

impossible ! ma sœur est en…il réfléchit et se souvenue des paroles du directeur

de France…

putain…

merci sa fait plaisir !

comment…tu…qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

maman me soulais et je voulais te revoir…sourit-elle

sa fait 7 ans…7 ans qu'on c'est pas revue…

j'ai crut remarquer…

Puis tout le monde se leva et les préfets commencèrent à emmener les élèves à leur maison. Sirius se leva et alla vers sa sœur, il la prit dans ses bras, et en alla à leur domicile ils parlèrent et firent de nouveaux connaissances…

Fin, pour cette fois sa suffira, c'est un peu court surement mais j'ai un peu la flème d'écrire…lol

**Reviews please ! **


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 03 : Oublie Cléante et devient une Black !**

Dans les couloirs, Sirius était choqué, complètement déboussolée par le retour de sa sœur, mais ce qu'y l'étonnait le plus c'était sa maison, les serpentard n'était pas ce qu'il adorait, au point où il racontait à Narcissa les bêtises qu'il leur faisait subir, lui et ses compatriotes ! (lol)

Puis se fut le moment le plus horrible pour eux deux, se séparé, l »un devait aller à gauche et l'autre à droite :

Bon je vais te laissez ! on se revoie demain ! dans la grande salle ?

Ouai mais attend deux seconde Narcissa ! j'voudrais te présentez mes potes ! alors voici Rémus Lupin ! le philosophe du groupe. Là c'est James Potter ! le don juan de la bande, prend garde à toi. Murmura t-il à sa sœur.

c'est même pas vrai ! c'est lui ! ton frère est un sallo ! et j'espère que c'est pas de famille…plaisanta James.

Désolé de te décevoir mais je croie que si…sourit-elle.

ha ! lui c'est Peter Pettigrow ! il espionne comme personne ! un vrai p'tit rat…lui dit il en lui jettant un clin d'œil amical.

et sa c'est…

Lily Evans…grimaça Narcissa, Lily lui jetta un regard noir.

Hey ! les filles ! soyez cool !dit Peter avec un sourire crispé.

je serais cool quand cette moldut sera loin de moi !

la moldut t'emmerde ! espèce de sale vipère ! vous êtes tous les mêmes ! sa m'étonne pas que tu sois la dedans !

hey ! se fâcha Sirius. Ne parle pas comme ça à ma sœur ! et toi ne parle pas comme ca à ma meilleure amie !

Narcissa fini par tourner des talons en bonbant le torse pour montrer qu'elle était fière :

a demain Sirius, Rémus, James et Peter…sourit-elle joyeusement, puis elle se tourna vers Lily, avec un sourire dans le coin elle lui dit en rigolant :

a toi aussi la moldut ! puis elle partit


	4. chapitre 4la rencontre avec Malfoy

**Chapitre 04 : La rencontre avec Malfoy.**

Les chapitres sont courts mais c'est pour faire duré le suspense ! j'aime vous faire souffrir, et je voudrais aussi vous dire que je ne répond pas au review avec mes chapitres mais personnellement donc désolé si sa dérange des personnes mais je préfères comme sa…

BONNE LECTURE !

Narcissa resta devant le tableau qui lui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, elle se disputa avec pendant 10 bonnes minutes jusqu'à se qu'un serpentard arrive :

Alors on se dispute encore ?

Tiens ! c'est se cher Severus Rogue…dit-elle plus calment en se retournant.

Quelle observation ! je suis impressionner par ta mémoire…ironisa t-il.

Merci…cracha t-elle. Au lieu de te moquer de moi pourrais-tu m'apporter ton aide ?

C'est bien parce que tu es de Serpentard et que tu n'aime pas les moldus (là je l'ai bien écrit).

C'est trop gentil…elle s'accouda au mur près du tableau et regarda le jeune homme dire le mot de passe tout en le regardant de heut en bas, il était vraiment sexy, bien sur il y avait mieux mais son charme était dans sa froideur, le tableau pivota en grimaçant à Narcissa. Elle rentra après Severus et regarda la beauté de la pièce : la salle était de deux couleur principale, vert et argent. Deux grand canapé l'un en face de l'autre si trouvait, au milieu un petite table de salon en chêne, des serpent y été sculpté dessus. Elle y vit un homme blond, magnifiquement beau, les cheveux mi-long, un carrure du tonnerre, rien qu'à son allure on pouvait voir sa fierté, il était en compagnie de plusieurs jeunes filles qui le caressait de tout les côtés, celui ci avait un air indifférent face à ces Serpentards, qui faisaient tout pour attiré son attention, mais personne n'y parvenaient, il lisait tranquillement son journal. Il y avait d'autres petits groupes de personnes dans d'autres coins de la pièces, des filles emmenaient leur compagnons dans les dortoirs avec de grands sourires, certaines personne se collait au mur et s'embrassaient avec fougue…

Quand Severus posa son regard sur tous sa et ensuite sur le visage bouche bée de Narcissa, il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui :

Lui c'est Lucius Malfoy, la personne la plus respecter de toutes l'école et encore sa s'étend encore plus loin que sa…sourit-il, il commença à aller vers lui, tenant la main de la jeune fille fermement elle fut obliger de le suivre.

Lucius, voici Narcissa Cléante, c'est la française…

Tu as choisie la bonne maison…dit-il s'en lever ses yeux du journal.

J'en suis pas sur…grimaça t-elle en regardant tous les couples s'embrasser sans prendre un temps soit peu d'intimité.

Et pourquoi sa ?

Dernièrement ta regarder autour de toi ? dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un débile.

Ne me parle pas comme ça…dit-il calmement toujours en regardant son journal.

Sinon quoi ? sourit-elle

Sinon il pourrait t'arriver un accident…

Pfff, des menaces ?

le blond finit enfin à lever les yeux vers elle, il se leva et se mit devant elle, il faisit au moins une tête de plus qu'elle, tout le monde se tue et arrêta leur travaux pour regarder la scène,la jeune fille resta zen et sans montrer sa peur elle plissa des yeux et sourit pour l'énerver :

Les menaces c'est bon pour les gamines dans ton genre, ce n'est qu'un avertissement.

Les avertissements c'et bon pour les gamins dans Ton genre…toujours en souriant, elle resta fermement devant Lucius, elle commençait même avoir un peu mal au cou à force de le regarder en l'air.

Il va falloir te faire comprendre qui fait la loi ici ma vieille et je…il fut directement coupé :

La vieille est plus jeune que toi !

Tu m'énerve ! grogna t-il. Tu te ramène, tu joue ta star devant tout le monde, les gens ne font que parler de toi donc tu te sens puissante. Pour moi tu reste une gamine sans cervelle qui se la joue un peu trop ! cracha t-il, Narcissa remarqua un soupçon de jalousie et de menaces dans sa voix.

Et toi tu n'est qu'un abruti qui se croit le bosse, et je vais te dire un truc, si les gens parlent de moi je ne l'ai jamais cherché ou même tant mieux, sa les changera d'entendre parler de quelqu'un d'autre que de toi. Et encore une chose, tant na pas marre d'entendre tes louanges toute la journée ? parce que pendant le repas on me parlait de toi, alors que je venais d'arriver…elle sourit de la colère qu'elle produisit chez le grand blond, il commença à sortir sa baguette quand son ami se jeta sur lui et le força à la ranger :

Non Lucius ! fais pas sa ! cria t-il en retenant Malfoy

Pourquoi ? rien qu'un sort, sa lui fera comprendre qu'y sont ses supérieurs ! cria t-i fout de rage ! comment osait-elle lui parler comme sa, personne n'avait jamais oser, pourquoi elle ?

Supérieur ? oui de mes excréments…se moqua t-elle pendant que Severus retenait son amie de lui sauter dessus elle restait là sur place sans bouger à rire de la situation. Lucius finit par dire un sortilège qui fit expulser Severus sur le mur d'à côté, (sa veut dire loin…) le blond se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui resta indifférente à sa colère, Narcissa commença à avoir peur et recula, il pointa sa baguette vers elle, elle fit de même, Lucius lança un sort, Narcissa allait la repousser quand Severus la prit par le bras et l'embarqua vers lui, le sort toucha la cheminée derrière le canapé où des pierres furent brisées suivit d'étincelles. Severus courut avec Narcissa, pendant que Lucius lançait des sorts sur elle, le brun finit par atteindre un porte au premier étage puis il enferma la brunette à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte à clé et resta devant, car son ami arrivait furieux :

S'il te plait Lucius calme toi ! elle est arrogante et bête mais…

Il n'y a as de mais qui tienne, je vais lui faire comprendre qui est le patron ici ! cria t-il, il poussa Severus d'un geste de la main. Mais celui ci était persévérant et essaya de retenir Lucius, qui voulait ouvrir la porte.

Pardonne la ! elle est bête, fais sa pour moi !

Lucius arrêta et se calma :

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu t'intéresse à cette petite idiote !

Chacun ses goûts mon vieux…dit-il avec un sourire crispé

C'est la dernière fois…grogna le blond en partant vers le fauteuil et il répara la cheminée d'un simple geste, plus aucune trace.

Severus eu un souffle de soulagement : «décidément cette fille m'impressionnera toujours, je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit parler ainsi à Lucius, quel caractère…sa ma plait» se dit il en souriant. Toujours avec cet étrange sourire il ouvrit la porte avec écrit dessus : « dortoir des filles », en entrant il refit sa mine autoritaire, une grimace à la place du sourire et une envie d'hurler. Mais il ne vit personne, les lits étaient vide, pas un bruit, pas une personne, mais où était-elle ? il marcha et fouilla du regard tout les lits silencieusement. Puis il vit une silhouette derrière un rideau qui était accroupie , il retira celui ci et aperçue Narcissa regardant par la fenêtre :

Tu as une belle vue ? demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

c'est impressionnant…

Il n'y pas que cette vue d'impressionnant…sourit-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Quel romantisme…plaisanta t-elle.

Severus s'approcha lentement en regardant son doux visage, il sourit tendrement se qui fit rougir Narcissa, il plonga son regard dans ses yeux turquoise et bleu intense, les yeux dans les yeux, il avança ses lèvre des oreille de la jeune fille et…

T' ES FOLLE ! Narcissa recula en poussant Severus, il avait crier comme dingue.

Sa va pas de crier comme sa !

Règle n°1 : ne jamais provoquer Lucius Malfoy ! règle n°2 : quoi qu'il disent quoi qu'il fasse, ne jamais l'énerver…

En gros, c'est lui le chef et toi le larbin…

je ne suis pas un larbin !

C'est bizarre j'ai crut remarquer…

La ferme !

La vérité blesse…dit-elle malicieusement

Il la plaqua sur le sol en attrapant sa gorge d'une main ferme et de l'autre la menaça de sa baguette.

Tu vas vraiment l'utiliser ?

Pfff… sa me ferais un cadavre sur les bras…et je n'aurais aucun intérêt à te tuer…

Qu'est ce que t'insinue ? grogna t-elle

Je n'aurais aucune fierté à te battre…aucune honneur à t'avoir botté le postérieur ! dit-il en plissant les yeux en souriant.

Ah ! oui…elle se leva, le fit retomber par terre et se mit à califourchon sur lui, elle sortie sa baguette et la plaça sous sa gorge.

Tu compte t'en servir ?

pff…je n'aurais aucun honneur à le faire…elle se releva et tendit une main vers Severus, il la prena et regarda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils :

Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ?

Ne cherche pas des noises à Lucius, il peut être dangeureux…s'inquiéta Severus.

Le danger ne me fais pas peur…et je l'emmerde…

Pfff…on verra plus tard et surtout fait gaffe car c'est un…

Hey ! vous faîte quoi ? coupa une serpentard qui venait d'arriver, ses cheveux roux et bouclés lui donnait une tête en forme de boule car ils étaient court et crépu. C'était sûrement une troisième année, à cause de sa petite taille et de sa voix qui n'avait pas encore muée.

Rien ! dirent Narcissa et Severus ensemble. Il partit sans regarder qui que se soit.

Tu veux que je te montre ton lit ?

Avec un signe de tête affirmatif elles partirent ensemble vers un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elles allèrent de lit en lit jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrête. Il y avait une porte verte avec des serpents dessus qui de baladait d'un bout à l'autre. En s'approchant de cette porte, les serpents formèrent un groupe :

Mot de passe…sifflèrent-ils ensemble.

Salazar Serpentard ! dit fièrement la rousse avec plein d'enthousiasme.

Bon je croie que ce sera suffisant, envoyer moi des reviews, ou si vous avez la flemme, dite simplement « bien » ou « beurk ». sa sera déjà sa…merci !

Au faite ! ce chapitre sera le plus long je pense, je verrais par la suite…soyez indulgant please ! ou encore mieux : gentil…

Votre dévoué : Malicia Conroy


	5. premier jour de cour

**Chapitre 05 : premier jour de cours.**

Salazar Serpentard ! dit fièrement la troisième année avec enthousiasme.

Narcissa resta silencieuse mais avec une mine d'agacement, quand la jeune fille la regarda celle ci souffla par ennuie.

Attend deux seconde ! sa arrive…expliqua la serpentard.

Ah ouais ! quand ? grogna t-elle.

La rouquine souffla par l'humeur « joyeuse » de sa compagne et attendit en regardant les serpents se faufilés dans les coins de la porte verte. Dès qu'il n'y en avait plus aucun sur celle ci, elle s'ouvrit :

Va s'y entre…

Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans ses lits là ! dit Narcissa en pointant du doigt les lits derrière elle.

Parce qu'une personne m'a dit de te donner cette chambre…dit-elle avec agacement.

Pour moi seule ? sourit-elle.

Oui pour toi seule…

Pas la peine d'être comme sa !

D'être comment !

De faire semblant de m'apprécier !

La rouquine se tue, se mit sur le côté et fit un geste de main pour faire comprendre à Narcissa qu'elle devait entrer, elle entra et s'arrêta au pas de la porte :

Qui t'as demander de me donner cette chambre ?

Une personne qui t'apprécie…puis elle partit la tête haute, la brunette réfléchit, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'y l'appréciait ici : « Severus, tu ne cessera de me surprendre ! » puis elle entra et claqua la porte.

La pièce était gigantesque ! les murs étaient vert émeraude et argentés, des serpents rampaient dessus, leur yeux jeunes servaient à éclairer la pièce dans le noir, sinon des bougies argentées avaient des flammes vertes, sa faisait un dégrader de toute les couleur du vert. Il y avait deux fenêtres, l'une opposée à l'autre, avec un vue sur le terrain de quidditch et l'autre sur le parc, un lit de trois personne au moins se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, ses couvertures étaient en soie verte, les multiples cousins eux étaient argenté ou noir. Il y avait aussi deux énormes armoires, en chêne brillant et de couleur gris foncés, l'une à côté de la fenêtre et l'autre, à côté du lit vers la droite, à la gauche il y avait un bureau marron foncé munit d'étagère, pour pouvoir mettre les affaires d'écoles sûrement. Une glace de 2 mètre de hauteur et 1 m de largueur était tout près de l'armoire, celle près de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille était aux anges, la pièce était magnifique et très spacieuse. Tout sa pour elle !

« merci SEVERUS ! je t'adore » se dit-elle toute folle. Elle se regarda dans la glace et remarqua tous ses petits défauts :

Ma couleur de cheveux commence à se faire la mal ! va falloir y remédier, elle se dirigea vers une porte près du lit et l'ouvrit, la salle de bain était grandiose.


	6. oh les filles!

Je ne suis pas du tout contente ! je n'est reçue aucun review ! même pas une petite ! et si je vous dit y'a du sexe dedans ! vous lirez ! bon sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite…   
Chapitre 06 : oh les filles ! 

Pendant ce temps là :

C'est bon je suis revenue…murmura Sirius en fermant le tableau derrière lui, c'était un homme très beau, des cheveux en bataille et un peu hérisser, brun comme ses yeux, lui aussi possédait une belle carrure, puis il rejoignit ses compagnons sur le canapé près de la cheminée :

Je peux te poser une question ? demanda timidement Peter Pettigrow : un petit bonhomme assez grassouillet, avec des dents en avant et des cheveux brun, il était déjà en pyjama, il y avait des petites étoiles dessus avec des petits ours.( vu que je l'aime pas, je voie pas pourquoi je serais clémente).

Je t'écoute…

Depuis quand t'as une sœur ? dit-il avec un air stupide.

Depuis qu'elle est née ! plaisanta Sisi ( c'est Sirius mais je le surnomme comme sa, sa va plus vite), en voyant la tête boudeuse de son ami il continua. En faite elle est partie quand nos parents ont divorcées à nos 10 ans, ma mère la prise de force, Narcissa m'écrivait au début puis un jour plus de nouvelle, j'ai finit par l'oublier, en fin dans un certains sens…

Mais avoue que c'est bizarre ! elle ne te ressemble pas du tout et le pire c'est qu'elle déteste les moldus ! se plaignit une rouquine aux cheveux long, elle était mince avec des yeux vert, en robe de nuit qui venait de descendre des escaliers, et qui apparemment avait entendue la conversation, elle venue s'asseoir près de Peter qui rougit par la même occasion, James, un homme assez mignon, avec une belle carrure et des cheveux brun lui lança un regard noir derrière ses lunettes, puis Peter intimider dit bonne nuit et partie se coucher.

J'avoue que c'est bizarre mais c'est ma sœur et elle n'est pas aussi méchante que le croit, on va dire qu'elle est méfiante…voilà tout…

Méfiante envers qui ! regarde ses copines ! regarde sa façon de parler, de draguer, de bouger, sa façon d'être !

Lily ! ma sœur n'est pas la perfection sur cette terre, et toi non plus ! alors arrête, je ne critique pas les copines complètements paumées et ringardes alors laisse les fréquentations de ma sœur ! cria t-il. S'il te plait…lui dit-il plus gentiment.

D'accord, mais si elle m'insulte encore je serais forcée de lui sauté dessus ! Lily partie la tête haute et partie dans son dortoir.

Au faite Lily ! pourquoi Mc Gonagall ta prit par le bras avec une tête à faire peur,

Car vois tu j'avais rencontré Narcissa et Rogue est venue juste après, il ma emmerder donc j'ai gueuler, et bien sur c'est moi qu'à prit, et puis comment tu sais que le j'était avec la chose ?

Je t'ai vue d'un compartiment, t'es passer avec la chose…sourit Peter.

La chose ? demanda James..

Oui Mc Gonagall, on l'appelle comme ça, sa va plus vite…soupira la rouquine. Bon je vous laisse, je suis fatiguer, et puis en plus il faut que je m'avance dans mes devoirs pour demain…

T'es folle !

Y'a pas que moi, la moitié de mon dortoir le fait…elle partie en claquant la porte.

Les filles !…soupirèrent les trois gars en même temps.

-

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva et se prépara, elle mit l'uniforme avec les couleur de sa maison et quand elle partie de sa chambre, elle croisa le regard de beaucoup de filles ( bien sur y'a que sa dans un dortoir pour filles !), leurs regard étaient glaciale, noir et mauvais, la jeune fille s'en moqua royalement, puis elle descendit l'escalier de la salle commune, elle y vit ses amies, Severus et cette abruti de Lucius qui lui discutait avec deux gorilles : Crabbe et Goyle, d'après ce que lui avait dit certaines copines. Elle alla vers un groupe de filles en souriant :

Salut les filles ! comment sa va ce matin ?

Super…dit sarcastiquement l'une d'entre elle, Lisa : une petite blonde, avec une forte poitrine, trop fort pour elle d'ailleurs.

Bas qu'est ce t'a ?

J'ai que tu m'emmerde ! puis sur ces mots elle partie de la salle la tête haute.

Est ce la seule dans ce cas là ? sourit Narcissa, trouvant la situation drôle.

Non elle est jalouse c'est tout t'en fait pas !

de quoi ?

De toi et ta splendide chambre tient ! sourit Ashley : une fille de taille moyenne, grosse mais elle avait de beau yeux bleu qui allait avec ses cheveux châtain clair.

J'avoue ! dit-elle en regardant Severus parler avec Malfoy

T 'as vraiment de la chance ! je voudrais bien être à ta place…bouda sa copine.

Si tu veux se soir, tu viendra, je te ferais visiter…proposa Narcissa

Oh ! merci ! t'es sympa, aucune personne ne m'avait inviter à venir !

Y'a combien de personne qui y sont aller ?

A part toi et Malfoy…je crois

Malfoy ?

Oui se sont ses appartements…tu ne le savais pas ?

Et bas j'aurais su…pourquoi m'as t-il donné sa chambre ?

A t-on avis ? sourit Ashley.

Il peut rêver pour que je couche avec lui !

La plus par des filles disent sa au début…et puis on dit que tu lui as taper dans l'œil !

Hein ?

Il aime les filles caractérielles…

Misère…mais comme on dit : l'espoir fait vivre !

Et bas on l'aura dans les pattes pendant un certains temps alors…

Ashley alla prendre ses affaires et lui dit de descendre et de l'attendre en bas, ce qu'elle fit, la brunette attendit sur le fauteuil, un beau blond alla vers elle el lui tendis un bout de papier griffonner :

Tient c'est ton emploie du temps…Narcissa se retourna comme une flèche, et grimaça en voyant que c'était Malfoy.

Merci ! dit-elle en lui arrachant des mains.

Toujours aussi aimable le matin ?

Je suis aimable avec les gens que j'apprécie ! cracha t-elle

Je dois en conclure que je ne suis pas ton favori ? dit-il en prenant un air triste

Exactement ! et au faite pour ta chambre, merci mais n'espère rien, car on ne m'achète pas et de plus je la garde…

Fait comme tu veux, de toute façon je ne passe pas toutes mes nuits ici…sourit-il, la jeune fille le regarda bizarrement sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase, où voulait-il en venir ?

Puis elle regarda le beau brun qui avançait vers elle avec une fière allure, il lui sourit et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, sans étonnement de la brunette il la prena par la taille et lui souffla des chose à l'oreille qui fit rire la jeune fille, Lucius était fous de rage, son meilleur ami avait la fille la plus belle de toute l'école selon lui : « sa se trouve elle est bête comme ses pieds, enfin j'espère, avec un peu de chance » se dit-il pour compenser sa jalousie. Puis Narcissa partie main dans la main avec son petit ami.

**Allez vite une review! siouplé! **


End file.
